Writer's Block
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Sasuke is a writer; but some "things" happened five years ago and... he just can't remember. Can the sexy; clad in blue, Naruto Uzumaki pull through and help the Uchiha? Will love or pain come from this? Warning: Blood, death, and smut. Also a lot of language in later chapters. NaruSasu/SasuNaru


Writer's Block

CH 1

I looked at the bright glaring screen. The words blurred before me and part of me wonder where my life went...

Before all this, I had a life to talk about. I could have who ever in my bed, have whatever I wanted, and hundreds of people at my beckon and call. So, what turned me into an antisocial writer?

I forgot...

No; seriously, I can't remember. I've tried remembering, but whatever it was must have hurt me enough to change my life and forget it.

I sighed, saved, and dragged myself from my chair to my bed.

I live in a nice apartment; in a nice part of Shinjiku, all paid with my work as an author. I only started writing thanks to the stupid fangirl I had in high school; Sakura Haruno. She always followed me around and one day I threw my bag at her and told her to scram. However, she did the exact opposite.

"_That is rude, I hope you know." She said before peeking her emerald eyes into my bag. "Why so many notebooks?"_

"_I get bored." I frowned and held my hand out for my bag._

_She smiled and dug her hand in, grabbing the thickest journal, throwing my bag back at me, and running. 'Damn... I really don't want to chase her today...' I groaned, that's what I had Ino for... Otherwise, one of my many girlfriends from back then... She took me out to eat after school everyday... what could I say?_

_I ran after Sakura, but she locked herself in the girl's bathroom. 'Damn, I really needed Ino today.' That crazy foul-mouthed bitch could really come in handy at the time._

_Sighing, I walked away, school was over and I didn't want to wait all night to get the damn notebook back. Anyway, the story in there was finished, so I guess it didn't really matter._

_Like clockwork; Ino came up and offered to take me to a nice Sushi place. I agreed and walked with her. I listened as she ranted about school and how certain people annoyed her. Nothing really interesting spewed from her lips -as always. _

_After the rather uneventful dinner I made it home to sleep. _

_When I went to school the next day; Sakura was waiting for me with this... look in her eye. _

"_Are you gonna add more?" She asked; attaching herself to my side with my notebook in hand. _

"_Why?" I asked dully._

_She looked at me like I said something taboo. _

"_What?" I asked furrowing my brow._

"_I want to know what happens to Aveddon* and Navore*!"_

"_Huh? Why?" I felt frightened._

"_I loved the story, and boy-love is one of my favorites~!" I perked my brow as she spoke. I didn't think she would like my little dark love story there. But obviously...she-_

"_Some day; I want to be your editor."_

My phone rang as I tried to sleep. I growled; rolled over and answered. "Mushi mushi."

"Sasuke?" Crap; it was Sakura, probably checking up on my writing.

"He died a little inside; this is his replacement, how may I help you?"

"Cute; Sasuke." She said dully. Normally she hands up when I pull shit like this... so it must be... unwanted.

"What is it?" I asked yawning; looks like I won't be getting any sleep.

"There was an officer here asking about you... have you done anything?" She asked worried.

My heart throbbed in my throat; I couldn't honestly answer, because if I did... it was most likely years ago; and I can't remember. "I've been working Sakura."

"I see; well, he is supposed to be there soon."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU TOLD A STRANGER WHERE I LIVE?!"

"Calm down Sasuke; if anything he is really cute, and he seems nice."

"Until he decides to advocate police brutality." I grumble; a huge portion of me wanted -begged- to run off.

"Sasuke; just answer his questions honestly, okay?"

"Yeah~." I sigh. "Sakura; I haven't done anything. Calm down." I always had the feeling she knew something about me that I am unable to remember. I'm not sure; but it's one Hell of a strong feeling.

"Take care."

"Yeah; later." I hung up; I didn't want to hear her or anyone talk any more. Running away sounded damn good right now.

As I prepared to run for my door; a knock echoed from the piece of shit instead. Fuck.

"Come in; it's unlocked."

"That's a rather trusting comment there." I looked up and almost died. He was... hot! Really hot. He was a well-built blonde in uniform. Bright blue eyes and yummy tanned skin... He looked delicious.

"I... see." Spacey-weirdo: check. I hate how I get around other attractive men. I'm weird, lusty, and pathetic. Sadly; kinda girly, too. Not that I'd ever admit that out-loud. But I kept looking him over; he was one Hell of a hot mess.

"I'm officer Uzumaki. We, at the station, have some things we' like to have you clarify about the case five years ago."

"Huh?" I looked confused, what happened to me five years ago? Could THAT be why I can't remember anything between high school and now?

"You know; the massacre?"

My eyes widened. "M-ma-massacre?"

Officer Uzumaki nodded sternly. "Yes; you were the only survivor, last time we spoke... you were in the hospital with some rather severe wounds... are you okay?" He walked over to me. Normally this proximity would make me flush; but at the moment that didn't matter. What in fuck happened?

"I-I'm sorry; I don't... remember." I suppose he heard the defeat in my tone because his large hand landed on my shoulder and rubbed me gently.

"Don't fret about it too much." He cooed in my ear; his breathe was hot and stirring some unwanted sensations. 'Oh~!" He jumped away with his hands up. "Sorry." He laughed; all his prior seriousness gone. "I tend to get too close to people."

I hummed and looked down; I couldn't remember. I even kept thinking about the face of my mother, father, and brother... all covered in blood. Nothing rang a bell. "I can't remember anything after my high school years."

"You really pushed it from your mind; I can imagine why, it was a horrible experience." He said while giving me a smoldering sympathetic look. Odd to use those two; but that's how it was. There was sympathy; but that sexy shine to them. Maybe it was just me imagining the erotica. "Well; if you can remember anything, I want you to call me." He said and handed me a card. "Or if you just want to talk; feel free to call the number on the back."

I blushed and flipped the card over. On the opposite side of the well printed card was a sloppy scrawling of digits. "Thanks..." I said awkwardly.

"Well; take care and rest well. If you'd like to meet up and try to go back over the events of that day; let me know and I will meet up with you." He smiled and winked... he WINKED?!

I turned even more red and held my gaze to the floor. "T-Thanks; I'll call if anything comes up."

He left after that; I looked back to the front of the card.

_Officer Uzumaki, Naruto_

His name had a nice ring to it. Odd; but it sounded nice, like a name someone could trust.

Oh~ the dreams I'm going to have...

* * *

So; tell me what you all think. This is an odd one for me; but I see a lot of potential in it. Soon; I will be writing more on my other stories. I PROMISE! I will not leave you all hanging. I've just had some issues with deciding what should happen in them. I will be moving in two weeks so things may start looking up for me.

Any-who~, I wanted to thank everyone who reads my stories and that I will soon start writing more.


End file.
